


7am Class

by delusional_imagination



Series: Tumblr-Based Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, POV Marco Bott, Tumblr fics, early classes, from tumblr, idk man i just took posts and made them into ficlets, unhealthy choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusional_imagination/pseuds/delusional_imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's clear something up, I'm a friendly guy.  I smile at people whenever I can, have a fairly large group of friends, and usually don't judge people based on their life choices and what they are into.  But when the boy with a sneer etched into his really really adorable face walked into class and decided to sit next to me, I had to judge a certain decision he made that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7am Class

**Author's Note:**

> http://shabby-chique.tumblr.com/post/107055042716/m-azing-korrakun-my-favorite-college
> 
> That's the post, let's do this...

7am.  Seven o'clock in the morning.  The kind of time that most people wake up at feeling dazed and confused and not totally sure why they're up in the first place.

Thank God I'm a morning person and that my dorm isn't as far as it could've been from the building I have class in.  Not that I _like_ having class that early in the morning, just that it makes it a little easier for me.  Trust me, if I had the option, I would not have chosen to take a Classical Literature course at 7am.  But since I obviously have no real say in the matter and the only other time for the class interfered with another class I'm taking, I'm dealing with it.

Either way, I may have gotten up a little too early.  See, I wasn't sure how early I should've gotten up, so I just set my alarm to 6:30 and proceeded to wake up twenty minutes before it went off by force of habit.  I obviously made sure to turn the alarm off as to not disturb Bertolt, my roommate, well aware of the fact that he didn't have to get up for another three hours and didn't want to get up.  Having nothing better to do, I decided to experience Trost Uni in the wee hours of the morning before having to go to class.  And because there was a Starbucks where Ymir worked at this early in the morning around the corner.  She always bumped up the size of my drink and made me pay for what I'd actually ordered, explaining why only by winking and saying, "We freckles have to stick together, Marco."

I slipped out of bed and threw on grey sweatpants, an old high school t-shirt, and my oldest sneakers.  I checked to make sure I actually had money to buy coffee and opened the door as quietly as possible, grabbing my bag sitting by the door.  I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights in my room so the brightness of the hallway blinded me for a few seconds as I made my way out of my building.

I had made the right decision to get up and walk around outside instead of staying in my dorm.  Fall weather had just started to hit Trost and there was a slight breeze that made me slightly regret not brining a sweatshirt with me.  As it being 6:15 in the morning there seemed to be no one awake and the sun had yet to rise.  I would have really taken the time to admire what was around but there was a certain cup of coffee I needed to get before class started.  And sure, with forty-five minutes to spare, I could spend a little time admiring the beauty of everything so early in the morni- Nope, coffee was definitely more important than a sun that hadn't even gotten up yet.

I shoved my hands into my sweatpants pockets and walked as slowly as possible to the Starbucks, really enjoying the sounds of nearly nothing so early in the morning.  I sighed and wondered what I would experience today like a teenager in some bad high school movie.

* * *

Let's clear something up, I'm a friendly guy.  I smile at people whenever I can, have a fairly large group of friends, and usually don't judge people based on their life choices and what they are into.  But when the boy with a sneer etched into his really  _really_  adorable face walked into class with the largest travel mug I had ever seen and decided to sit next to me, I had to judge a certain decision he made that morning.

Having already finished off my coffee, I had become almost double charged for the day ahead of me.  So when the mysterious guy sat down next to me, carelessly tossing his bag onto the floor next to him, I had to say something.

"Good morning."  I spoke, my voice almost ringing out in the nearly silent classroom and not yet making eye contact.  The guy seemed to flinch at what I said and proceeded to pull the chair out from under the desk and put the mug on the table, violently throwing himself into the chair, pushing his glasses up on his head.  He glanced over at me, groaning and throwing his head back when I smiled at him.

"Listen Freckles, you are clearly a big morning person who has the unflinching ability to be cheery at this time," He paused, leaning down to find something in his bag, facing away from me as he continued to speak, "and I admire that and whatever, but I have not even  _touched_ my coffee yet, meaning if you attempt to talk to me again before I have said coffee, you will either get mauled or I will respond with noises that sound like a dying whale.  Okay?"

I was somewhat shocked for less than a second before attempting to stile a laugh, failing and earning a glare from him.  "Whatever you say." I muttered and looked away from him.

He grunted in reply, finally finding whatever he had been looking for in his bag, taking it out with a soft exclamation of "Aha!"

I looked over at what he had drawn from his bag and set on the desk.  A Monster can, the God-awful energy drink that that one woman associated with the devil or something.  He proceeded to uncap his travel mug, careful to not spill any of the coffee inside of it, then reaching for the Monster can.  I caught on quickly.

"You cannot be serious."  I mumbled as he opened the can of energy drink and sighed before pouring all of it into the travel mug.  I could not believe what he was about to do and I tried to not imagine how bad it would taste.  He finished pouring the drink and set the now empty can aside, recapping the mug as I looked on with what I imagine looked like a horrified expression.

He picked up the travel mug and sighed, glancing at me with an adventurous yet scared look set deep into his bloodshot eyes (which I took care to notice were a gold I could stare at forever), before speaking softly, "I'm gonna die."

And with that he tilt both the mug and his head back and drank the concoction he had created.  I was surprised he wasn't gagging at the taste of it and I could only assume this was not the first time he had done this.  Without thinking about the words spilling out of my mouth, I asked, "How much caffeine is even in that?"

He shrugged and from what I could tell then rolled his gorgeous eyes, setting down the mug and taking a few breaths.  He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head back and forth making a noise that made me think of Roger Rabbit before sitting back and grinning at me.  I glared at him and blushed.  Hard.

"You can talk to me now."  He said, leaning his head onto his arm and facing me, "If you want to, Freckles."

I flushed deeper and stuttered, "Uh, s-sure.  My name is Marco by the way."

"Jean, nice to meet you Marco."  He took his glasses off the top of his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry about the whole 'talk to me again and I'll maul you' thing.  Classes this early in the morning are not good for my already fucked up sleeping patterns."

"It's fine, really, I get it."  I replied.  I didn't actually get it, not ever feeling the way he obviously felt this early in the morning.  He apparently knew I was lying.

"No way, you said good morning in the nicest voice ever to me and then proceeded to smile."  He squinted his eyes and smirked, "I bet you have never felt what I am currently feeling right now."

I grinned and shrugged, leaving the bet up in the air.

"Tell me, Freckles,"  I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow and he corrected himself with an eye roll, "Marco, have you ever pulled a hard-core, caffeine-free all-nighter?"

I looked away from him and didn't answer for a few seconds, deciding if I should lie or not, since every all-nighter I had ever attempted had ended with me falling asleep at 5 am, finally settling on a simple, "Why does it matter?"

"You totally haven't, have you?"  Jean said and I could hear the smirk in his voice, "You know what?" a stress filled pause followed, as if he was choosing his words carefully and I looked at him again.  He was squinting in concentration, his tongue quickly brushing along his lips.  Lips that looked really kissable.  I silently wondered what it would be like to kiss him and he spoke again, "I triple-dog-dare you to pull an all-nighter."

"What are we, in fifth grade?"  I asked him, any thoughts of kissing him somehow turned into imaging me punching him in the face.

"Fine, I triple-dog-dare you to pull an all-nighter with me."  He said, confident and obviously flirting with me.  Any blush that had left my cheeks coming right back as my face grew hot and he laughed a little at that.  He continued with a joking, "We've known each other long, bonded over our early morning class."

"oh, uh-well I, um, ah-"  I stuttered out when he interrupted me.

"Of course, I'd need your number first."  He flirted and I just glared at him.

"Did the Monster and coffee combination just give you an ability to flirt with people?"  I jeered.

He shrugged, "Maybe it did maybe it didn't.  I would like an answer, though."

"Um, when do you plan on pulling said all-nighter?"  I asked, returning the flirtatious smile he had been giving me.

"Does tonight sound okay to you?"  Jean replied.

"Are you assuming that I have nothing better to do tonight and don't value my sleep?"  I sneered sarcastically at him, somewhat shocked of his forwardness.

"Yes, yes I am.  Now can I have an answer please?"  Jean whined, poking my arm a little.

"Sure, sure.  But if I fall asleep, you cannot draw dicks on my face."  I answered and he laughed.  Unless I was hearing things, I had heard him mutter 'no promises' under his breath.

"Great!  It's a date!"  Jean declared and I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"If that's what you want to call it."  I joked and he gave me a genuine smile as the teacher walked in.

Screw the whole cliche concept, it was going to be an awesome day.


End file.
